


One Piece: Pluto

by Kiwigami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Assassin - Freeform, Gen, Zoan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwigami/pseuds/Kiwigami
Summary: A master in his craft of assassination, Pluto is a mysterious young boy who has broken a taboo. His grave sin has made him a target by the World Government. Knowing the dark secrets of the world and having seen nothing but war, corruption, and hostility, he has been raised to be a cold-blooded killer, a human weapon for the sake of his own protection.





	1. The Eavesdropper

The stream of time flowed at an interminable rush, more merciless than ever before. Whether it was an hour ago or a few minutes ago, he did not care. What mattered to him was the present as his past roamed closer in his own haunted shadow. Not so long ago, he witnessed his own home, the household of a wealthy family where he was raised, engulfed within a scorching blob of flames that turned the blind, dead night into a bright, living hell. The lust for blood, his blood, led the gloomy atmosphere to choke on its own smoky air, yet thankfully, not a single drop of his acrid blood had been spilled yet. However, this was not over; it was merely the beginning, a beginning of a new era in his life where he must leave his home island. He had committed a grave, unspeakable sin, and now abased as a homeless runaway, he was forced to abandon his entire way of life and decamp from the Holy Remunun Empire.

What led to this very predicament happened so fast yet so slow over the course of his intricate life. Fear, confusion, and excitement prickled within his throbbing heart altogether, but he was so grateful that he wasn't alone. However, deep down in the corner of his distressed mind, he knew that his gratefulness was also his greatest fear. The more he cared for someone, the more painful it was to lose that person. For years, he rejected his emotions, suppressing it in a cold-blooded cage, yet here he was, carrying her in his aching arms.

In his arms, a younger girl remained motionless in an unconscious state of mind; he never even had a chance to confirm if she was still alive. Comparing himself to his little sister, he realized something after glancing at his mental flashbacks. Rebecca was lucky either way; not only was she saved by the black angel twice, she never had to witness the horrors, at least not entirely. In both cases that she was saved, she remained asleep, comfortably in the arms of her older brother. It made him wonder if she was even aware of his demonic appearance.

A freak, a monster, that was what he looked like if the night wasn't shrouding him with a blanket of darkness. As he crossed over the ocean, he did not look back, only straight ahead with his violet eyes giving off a mysterious glow. The sea down below reflected the small diminishing light from his crumbling, searing home as darkness grew thicker like a black fog the further he flew towards the invisible horizon. Not a single twinkling star winked at him as they all hid behind the ominous clouds. Even with his finely-tuned ears, he had never heard of such a dry and dead tone of silence. Only a subtle cool breeze ruffled up his black hair and whistled past his ears.

Not once so far had he considered where he was going; the gravity of his situation led his instincts to give him only one command: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! It didn't matter where so long as he was as far away from home as possible. Even after coming this far, escape was still in question.

With this being the longest flight while carrying a human body, his preternatural demonic black wings gradually grew jaded to the point that he glided more than he flew. Droplets of sweat dribbled down the right side of his cheek, near the ear. His breath grew more audible, and he unknowingly flew closer and closer towards the water at dangerous proximity.

"Heh… so I've finally reached my limit," he smirked in utter defeat. The high-pitched sound that he emitted, undetectable to the human ear, had led him to sense a scope of his physical surroundings with a rapid series of echoes. Echolocation had told him the obvious; there was nowhere to land. Soon, his energy would deplete to zero, and he would plummet into the ocean, sinking into his own grave.

Despite his inevitable doom, he couldn't seem to drop the girl which would lighten the load, letting him fly just a bit longer, but his arms grew stiff and torpid. He didn't care about the girl, definitely not; his own life mattered more. Rescuing her was nothing more than an act of his whim; he simply thought that her dying inside a burning house was unpleasant for his conscience. Though, drowning didn't sound any better than being burned to death, but this way of dying was different. He wanted to be a little selfish too. If he was going to die, he wanted to at least die alongside with her. Of course, it wasn't because he cared for her; he simply didn't want to die alone.

His gleaming violet eyes closed shut for there was no further reason to keep them open. Echoes that he gave and received showed him the truth in the blind night as he could create a mental image of the ocean in front of him. It was an image without color, just shapes and forms that barely changes, here, in the prosaic ocean of the north. Miraculously, his animalistic senses suddenly detected a faint figure up ahead at two o'clock, and it was most definitely solid, floating in the gentle cold sea.

_Ah, found it!_

Opening his eyes once again, his violet pupils glowed in the dark from the reflection of a dim orange light. He flew towards that very light like a moth attracted towards a candle of hope. However, that faint light suddenly vanished without warning moments later, and everything dusked into blackness once again. Not all was lost to pinpoint its whereabouts because there was more than one way to sense an object for a bat. However, flying at such a low altitude made it difficult to land accurately without skipping right past the target, so with the remaining energy surging through his veins, he mustered up the strength to adjust his wings to swoop up towards the sky at a high angle. Then, he descended with his languid wings flailing in the breeze like a banner, and without a sound, he plummeted straight down while affirming Rebecca's safety by staying beneath the girl before impact.

THUMP!

Ripples of water expanded at surface level after a meager, violent splash was heard. Swaying side to side, he was rocked in a soothing lullaby against a wooden surface as his mind went blank. His curved back reeled his black wings inwards, sucking them in as the rest of his figure morphed back into his regular human self without conscious effort. Left ear pressed against the deck, Pluto lied there on his side while unconsciously holding his sister firmly against his heart with his arms wrapped securely behind her head. All motion was in abeyance except the subtle expansion and contraction from his chest. Silent breaths of fatigue entered and left from his half-opened mouth which were made visible in the chilly atmosphere.

"Haah... Haah...," he panted from exhaustion. This little rowboat held a lamp that had emanated a dim orange light. All of this was set up by him; long before his escape, he prepared this wooden vessel in advanced. Any schemes conjured up through word of mouth rarely worked on him; as long as he listened attentively to the world, he could hear all of its dirty little secrets.

Half-awake, he was subconsciously aware of his own existence, and the first thing he noticed was the malodorous scent. It smelled like old, rotten wood, and the moisture from the seawater only made it that much worse. Soon, the bicep of his left arm felt numb from her sister's head resting on it. Slowly uprising, he dragged his legs inwards, sitting on his knees with his sister lying on his lap. Beneath his legs, he could feel a large but shallow dent which took form from his crash upon this structure. His eyes squinted in the dark.

"O-Ow…," a sharp pain passed through his spine which made him recall that he landed on his back. During the fall, he remembered that he cautiously curled his head forward to prevent landing on the back of his head.

Glancing straight down at his lap, he directed his attention towards his younger sibling while barely being able to make out the outline of any form. His left hand caressed gently through his sister's silky black hair as he was relieved to hear the girl's gentle breaths which proved she was just as alive as he was.

He was no longer sure which direction his home island was located. Whatever happens next, he could no longer return home; there was no turning back. Even now, he was not completely out of harm's way.

"H-Hm…," the girl slowly opened her eyes where she would be greeted by the darkness of the clouded night sky. "P-Pluto…," she muttered meekly while gazing at a silhouette of a young boy.

"So… you're awake, huh?" he said with a distant, uncaring tone.

"He-he," she chuckled and smiled softly.

"What?" he questioned at her slight giggle just now.

"I'm sleeping on your lap," she pointed out the rare instance of getting to be up close to him, and to make things even better, she wasn't the one who initiated this.

"Tch! Don't get used to it," he grumbled.

"Pluto…, did you… save me?" she asked the obvious, knowing full well that the only person who could and would save her at this point would be his soft hearted brother.

Gritting his teeth, he tensed his brows at the implication of her question. "O-Of course not! W-Why would I save a deadweight like you?"

"You're lying…," she said with a sweet, happy tone.

"Ugh…, quit sounding so happy. You have no idea how dire our situation is right now!"

"Ha-ha… Pluto acts so tough and heartless, but he's a big softie."

"Y-You…, You don't know anything about me," he said with a forlorn look on his face. They may be siblings, but they were not raised together. He was a year older than her, and he had only learned that he even had a little sister just a year ago. For most of his twelve years of life, he had thought to be an only child, all alone battling against the cruelty of this world, but this girl was somehow different from the atrocities he had witnessed. Pure, innocent, naïve, she was like a delicate little flower in the middle of a battlefield, and if left alone, she would be crushed in an instant.

For his whole life, he had lived by a pragmatic, cold, calculative mindset. There was only one golden rule that he lived by: put your life above all else. Survive at all costs. It didn't matter who he had to slay or what wicked cruelty he must commit, he cared only for his own life.

And yet, this girl challenged all of that. Here he was, bringing her along after going out of his way to rescue her from the raging fires. It was completely irrational. Even now, he didn't know why he ended up saving her at the risk of his own life.

"I want to know more about you, Pluto," she said endearingly. Her brother had always been a mysterious, secretive type. Without a doubt, he had been keeping secrets from her, but she believed it was all for good reason. For the past year of getting to know him, she would constantly follow him around, hug him, snuggle him, and show as much affection as possible. After all, that was his greatest weakness. He'd dodge her hugs, avoid her, and get all flustered. He was so accustomed to a cruel world that he didn't know how to handle affection.

"No, you don't," he replied quietly. A part of him was afraid of her finding out just what kind of a monster he truly was. He was afraid to taint her, the personification of what's pure and innocent, with his sinful life.

Suddenly, a bright beam of white light shined straight at them from behind.

"!" Turning around, Pluto widened his eyes, spotting a ship in the distance sailing towards them at maximum speed. "There're here…," he muttered.

He gnashed in frustration. This was his last and final chance. He could escape and leave here alive in one piece, or he could stay here and be by her side until the very bitter end.

_D-Damn it…. What am I thinking!? Why? This is completely illogical! Why would I… feel like this? Why do I want to… protect her? She's useless. She can't fight. She doesn't even know the situation right now. There's absolutely no benefit in keeping her around._

"It's over," a tall, lithe man in a black suit stepped up to the front of the large vessel, wearing a white ghoulish mask to cover his face. "You two are the last surviving members of the family of assassins." There were over a dozen of other men in dark suits standing around him on the main deck.

"CP8," the boy identified them, "also known as Cipher Pol 8." They were members of a secret agency, working directly under the World Government. They moved in the shadows, often tasked with investigations, assassinations, and espionage.

"You know of our existence, boy? I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less from a spy of your caliber." The voice had an undertone of both aversion and acknowledgement.

"Spy?" Rebecca repeated the word that was used to describe her older brother. "What… do they mean?" She looked towards him for answers.

"Ho~? You don't know, little girl? Your big brother here is famous in the Underworld. Just like the rest of his family, he has assassinated countless of lives, but he's best known as The Eavesdropper. As the consumer of the Komu Komu no Mi, his ears have allowed him to gain all sorts of confidential information. And that's where we come in. Your brother knows too much, and we're here to silence him."

"Pluto, are you a ninja!?" the little sister looked up to her brother, asking in a childish tone.

"No… I'm not.," he replied with an annoyed look on his face.

"Leave her out of this!" said the boy in a protective tone. "She has nothing to do with the Underworld. She has committed no crimes!"

"Being blooded related to the likes of you is a crime in itself. We cannot risk her becoming a threat to the World Government," the masked man raised up his hand, gesturing his men to aim their pistols straight at the small wooden boat which carried two mere children. The clicks of their weapons sounded, unlocked for usage.

_If it were just me, I could probably escape from this situation unscathed. But…, with Rebecca being present, that makes things tricky._

Immediately, without any warning, the brother pushed the girl off the boat.

"Eh?" Rebecca soon found herself falling straight in the waters. Almost immediately, she heard a series of gunfire. Her heart pounded rapidly, fearing for her brother's safety. She was horrified at the thought of him sacrificing himself to save her.

The wooden boat was now riddled with holes. With demonic black wings sprouting out, Pluto had ascended into the air with the intent to divert their attention away from his sister. With a swift flicker of his arm, he decisively flung out a small knife. Glass shattered. The bright source of light extinguished; everything went pitch black.

"I can't see!" One of the men exclaimed the obvious. Gunshots were fired aimlessly at the night sky. All they could make out was a vague blur of motion as a small winged demon dashed towards their ship with a zigzagging flight pattern.

Rebecca popped her head out of the water to gasp for air. Droplets rained from her face and long silky hair. She squinted at the darkness, unable to make out anything. Her first instinct was to locate her brother, but the sound of cracked bones and grunts of pain drew her attention towards the large vessel.

_I may be outnumbered, but I have the advantage of the night._

As a hybrid between human and bat, Pluto simply had to rely on his echolocation to replace his eyesight to locate each position of the men on board. Black claws pierced and slashed. Wings generated gusts of wind to render some off balance. Elbows and knees struck heavy blows. Without any hesitance and wasted movements, the young assassin went all out, every strike hitting precisely at vital points. By controlling the wrist, elbow, and shoulder of his opponents, he disarmed some and armed himself with firearms to fire precisely at neighboring agents.

On the deck, the disoriented men could no longer safely use their pistols without the risk of the harming their own comrades. The Zoan-user had brought this to a close-range battle, and with his affinity for the night, he could freely roam around without constraint.

On this very night, fifteen CP8 agents were killed.


	2. Are You a Criminal?

**North Blue: Ice Nine**

Strong winds continuously blew from the side as he trudged through the deep layer of pure white snow in the vast landscape that stretches beyond what could be seen. Pine trees were scattered sparsely in the area. Its prickly greenery covered in white; its roots and trunk buried completely beneath the white blanket. The crisp, frigid air carried forth powdery snow. His vision of his surroundings was constantly blurred by a gradient of white and grey; his eyes could never seem to stop squinting even with the hood blocking the top half of his face. The howling and whistling of the blizzard nearly muffled his footsteps entirely. Every breath he takes had manifested in the form of warm puffy steam that would immediately be blown off to the side.

Cladded in a black cloak, Pluto strode across the harsh climate, all while carrying a girl on his back. He slouched forth with each step to counterbalance the weight; his arms wrapped around and gripped tightly on the thick fabric of the blanket. He couldn't stop panting, almost to the point of wheezing, but he never dared stopped to rest. In a battle against time, he hadn't the luxury to care about his own wellbeing, not when both his younger sister was suffering from a terrible fever.

The boy's legs ached, yet the cold weather numbed the discomfort away. He was gradually losing feeling throughout his limbs. His teeth clattered on their own. His sweat seemed to freeze the moment that try to appear. His superhuman stamina and strength that led him this far had already proved that he was no ordinary human, but he was reaching his limits. There was only so much energy he could wield. The only fuel remaining that drove his legs to keep on walking was sheer willpower – the desire to save her. Even if it means sacrificing his own life, he would protect her no matter the cost.

This treacherous blizzard was worse than most islands of North Blue. His tolerance to the cold may be higher than most, but he was being heavily crippled by the bitter, icy temperatures. He had very little clue as to where he was going. The natural thing to do simply seemed to be heading towards the inland of the island. There were no paths or signs to lead him; if there were any, then the snow did a good job covering them up.

In the far distance, he could make out a vague sight of what appeared to be manmade structures that were covered in white. Through the thick atmosphere, there were faint lights that he could barely pick up. If he had his full strength, he could reach over there in an instant; he thought. Grinding his teeth, the boy mustered what little power he had left to take his very next step that immediately buried itself into the snow. Nature stubbornly resisted and rejected him as the frigid winds battering against him and the deep snow slowing his strides.

_Almost there..., hang in there, Rebecca._

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The surface of the walls appeared to be beige in color. The triangular rooftop was covered in a snow, so he couldn't tell what its former color was. On top, there was a chimney where smoke arises and blended with the breeze of flakes. The lights informed him that there were people within this two-story tall house. The surrounding houses were followed the same architectural design.

Footsteps on the inside could be heard, and soon the door opened. A welcoming wave of warmth brushed past his face as an elderly woman stood by the doorway with an upright spine, glaring with strict looking eyes, "Hmm!?" She sharpened her scrutiny at the young boy who gazed back with a look of determination. Beneath those piercing, strong violet-hued eyes, there was a smirk. That grin wasn't directed towards her but a facial gesture to indicate victory. The skin of his face was very pale, and above all else, his body could no longer stand upright as he dropped to his knees that caved in under the weight of two bodies. Leaning forward, he collapsed at the doorstep.

The old woman gazed down and enlarged her eyes at the sight of two others resting on top of this young man's back. A cold, freezing hand suddenly grasp around her ankle.

Wheezing and panting, the boy turned his head to the side and looked up, "Please! Save her! I'll... do anything." His grip gradually weakened as his eyes slowly closed shut. The entirety of his body went numb. His consciousness soon faded.

...

Warmth flooded into his body which soaked it up like a sponge, and yet, he felt unusually heavy. Perhaps he was simply too lethargic to move, but he couldn't seem to turn or roll over. He definitely felt that his posture involved lying horizontally on his side, resting against a soft, cushy surface – likely a bed. Sluggishly, he opened his eyes which soon shot wide open.

A pair of arms was wrapped around his torso as a smaller body pressed against him with a head tucked right beneath his chin. He could feel gentle breaths correspond to the subtle expansion and contraction of a living being that clung onto him tautly, treating him like an oversized teddy bear. Without even having to look, he could already guess who it was, but he looked anyways. His younger sister, Rebecca, had him completely under her clutches as she slept peacefully beside him. This habit of hers was nothing out of the ordinary as the youth had always been a very clingy person around him./p

Normally, he would resist, but the relief of seeing her alive brought ease to his heart. Gently, he leaned up while repositioning his sister's posture to lie on the bed on her own. The ease in which he was able to do just that only proved how weakened the girl's state was. The healthy version of his sister would either wake up immediately upon losing physical contact of him or subconsciously tighten her grasp around him to prevent his escape.

_How long was I asleep for?_

A sweeping glance led him to notice that he was within someone else's room that contained an active fireplace that filled the space in a natural warmth. Rebecca seemed to have survived the trip through the snowstorm, but her face was still flushed in red, still burning with the same raging high fever.

From the entrance, the elderly woman stepped in, stopping her eyes at the boy who was sitting upright. "Ah, so you're awake," she said with a soft smile.

"Thank you for saving us," said the boy in a sincere and grateful tone.

...

"Mmm…," Rebecca subconscious outstretched her hand, searching for something to cling onto. "Pluto… don't leave me…," she muttered in her sleep.

The brother stood by her bedside and glanced around the room, making sure the old lady wasn't present. After confirming that the coast was clear, he tensed up while hesitantly offering the girl his hand. The sleeping youth grabbed onto his hand, conducting much of her heat into him. It almost felt like getting burned by her touch.

...

Pluto…, I had a dream," she expressed.

"?" He tilted his head, watching her attentively.

"I dreamt that you had large wings. You were holding me in your arms as we flew across a night sky. There were stars and a full moon. We saw the world from a high up place; it was beautiful." She looked at the ceiling as if to replay the scenes and imagery in her mind, trying to remember the dream.

"Oh…, I see," he said quietly. For her to have such a dream, she must have caught sight of some semblance of his wings in use.

"Pluto…," she called out to him again before pausing.

"Mm?" the boy patiently waited for her to speak.

"The Komu Komu no Mi… what is it?"

"What?" His body tensed. Had she finally begin to connect the dots?

"That masked man from before said something like that. He said something about your ears," she still sounded perplexed and uncertain.

A pause of silence. He contemplated on what to tell her. His sister was a curious one and would pester him nonstop if he didn't give her the truth. Looking up towards the ceiling, he pondered to himself before speaking, "Have you… ever heard about Devil Fruits before?"

The girl blinked. "Isn't that just a myth?"

"No, they exist," he answered bluntly.

"Keep talking," she smiled, "I like hearing your voice. I want to… know more about you."

"Devil Fruits are very rare; they exist mostly in the Grand Line. Here in the blues, most people would regard them as just a myth. When you eat such a strange fruit, you gain a unique power that no else in the entire world has. Researchers have documented such fruits, recording their appearances to each power. But for those that are not recorded, they remain a mystery until eaten. When I was eight years old, I ate a fruit. The name of that fruit is the Komu Komu no Mi, Model: Vampire Bat. I have the power to transform into a bat, and I can also fuse the physiologies of a bat with my human body."

"Vampire bat? Do you drink blood?" Rebecca began picturing her brother with canine fangs, biting into the necks of others and sucking their blood and life force to attain eternal youth!

"No, I don't," he answered bluntly once again. He was still first and foremost a human being, and he didn't gain any benefits from drinking blood.

"Can you show it to me?" She asked in a cute manner.

"I don't want to," he glanced off to the side, avoiding eye contact. The very thought of showing it to her made his heart sink. He had rarely shown his powers in front of anyone. He had kept it a secret from her and practically everyone else. Most who have laid eyes on his demonic form rarely lived long enough to tell the tales.

"Why not?" She asked in a sadden look.

"Because…," he lowered his head in embarrassment. "You'll think I'm a freak."

"Ha-ha-ha…, so even Pluto can get self-conscious about his appearance."

"Aren't a lot of people afraid of bats?" he looked at her directly when asking that.

"Hmm~, but I'm not afraid of them!" She said cheerfully, clearly with the intent to get him to show it to her.

'We'll see about that..." Taking a few steps back, Pluto looked around the room, making sure no one else is around to witness what he was about to do. Suddenly, a pair of appendages sprouted from his shoulder sockets before splaying out into a large pair of leathery dark wings. His hands and feet morphed into black, hook-shaped claws. His ears shifted towards the top of his head, forming into dark-grey, cup-shaped ears. He retained his violet eyes and most of his facial features. His wingspan was roughly four times his height. Whatever fur that may be on his body was covered up by his clothing.

Rebecca widened her eyes, even pushing herself to sit up straight to get a better view at the alternate form that her very own brother could take on. She couldn't truly believe it with words alone, seeing it with her own two eyes made it a very surreal experience. Even if she believed it through words alone, she would never have guessed how rapidly the transformations could occur. Her brother seemed to have effortlessly changed into his form within just a heartbeat.

"Whao!" She blinked, watching the boy folding up his wings like a paper fan and allowing him to take up far less space. "Can you… actually fly?"

The boy nodded, "Yes."

"Pluto is a ninja bat!?" she exclaimed childishly.

"N-No… I'm not a ninja…" once again, he had to remind her.

"He-he-he… Pluto, you look even cuter with those ears!" She teased as those ears looked a lot like the ears of a cat.

"…," his composed, calm expression quickly became mildly irritated – perhaps even flustered.

"Rebecca lied back down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck, tucking the edge beneath her chin. Her breathing grew heavier; her body shivering.

Shapeshifting back into his human form within a fraction of a second, the boy strode back to her sister's bedside. "Are you… afraid of me?" He asked despite her childish response from seeing his ethereal form.

"A little bit…," she responded meekly. After a couple of breaths, she then gathered enough energy to ask another question, "Pluto… why were those people after us? What did he mean by you knowing too much?"

"I have the hearing of a bat. I can hear all the meetings that take place in a marine base without having to step foot inside. I can hear all the conversations from criminal gatherings. I have been on many missions, and my duty has mostly been to eavesdrop on other people, operating as a spy who gathers secrets and vital information that can turn the tides of war and alter the balance of The Three Great Powers." Despite how grand his words entailed, he answered in such a trivial-sounding tone.

"You can do all that with just good hearing?"

"It's true that I can hear things from far away, but I can also hear really high frequencies, much higher than what even cats or dogs can hear. I can hear the breaths of living things. Everyone's breath has a unique ultrasonic signature. I can pinpoint their location just by the sound of their breathing and distinguish that breath on an individual basis. Without having to step foot in an enemy's den, I can count the number of unique ultrasounds I hear and approximate the number of manpower they have."

"That sounds useful... What else can you do?"

"Well… I can turn into a little bat, and that allows me to infiltrate into places very easily and escape just as easily as well."

"Are you… a criminal?"

A long standing silence lasted between them. The boy looked at her with an unreadable facial expression.

"Hmm… I do break the laws, but from the World Government's perspective, I am a very tricky person to handle. Pirates have the tendency to seek out fame and glory; they pride themselves for having a high bounty on their heads. I, on the other hand, operate mostly at night, making it impossible to get a picture of me taken. Without a picture, making a bounty poster for me is very difficult. I keep a low-profile, and I'm very difficult to track down."

"Why do you break the laws?"

"Why do laws exist to begin with? It's to keep people safe… to keep things fair. But, sometimes, laws do the exact opposite. I've seen so much corruption. So much meaningless bloodshed. War waged for silly reasons like pride, greed, or entertainment. I've seen so many liars, traitors, and scapegoats. I've seen slaves treated worse than animals. I've seen so much hatred and pain and sadness and suffering. That… is why I break the laws. If the world is unfair, then why should I play fair?"

She smiled softly. Never before had she learned this much from him. Her brother had always been cold as ice, independent, and reserved. But hearing all this from him, she could begin to understand what shaped this twelve-year old boy into who he is today. His vast amount of experience, knowledge, and insight made him sound almost like an adult. It was sort of weird. She liked it better when he acts more like a kid.

"Pluto..., sleep next to me...," she said in a sweet tone.

"HUH!? WHY!?"


End file.
